Black Butler: The Inevitable
by Laughing-Jill-676
Summary: Sebastian is ciels butler forever, but sebastian still has quite a few things to tell his master. But when sebastian is found to have an illness that is predicted to kill him in two months, what will happen to sebastian state of mind? And where does Claude Faustus come into the picture? Claude x sebastian, sad moments, and an ineresting plot. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_this takes place in the after season 2 so spoiler alerts, everything carries out as it should, and Claude and Sebastian _

Sebastian frowned. He had been feeling _off _today, for reasons he didnt know. He felt tired, probably from the earlier visit from Lizzy and her parents. He also had a headache, a migraine more like, and a bad one at that. He felt like his skull would burst at some points, and at others he could almost numb it out. _Almost... _

Suddenly mey-rin came running down the hall, carrying a letter. She plowed right into him, knocking them both down and turning his headache into something worse than it had been before.

"S-Sorry Mr. Sebastian! I have a letter for you! S-Sebastian...?"

"Yes mey-rin?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Your really warm, are you sick?" She asked, rolling off of him.

"Of course not. The letter, if you would." He said, taking it from her. he stood and pulled her up, telling her to get back to work. He looked at the letter, it had a black wax seal and a red envelope. Definitely not for the young master. It must be for him, as it had his name on it. He smiled, it was most likely from his lover, Claude Faustus, who was currently in hell, too weak to come to earth just yet...He _had _killed him out of an order. But Claude had told him to, as he knew how Sebastian would be horribly punished by the contract and Ciel if he hadnt done so... Claude was the only one who really gave him any meaning anymore. Because Ciel was just a bratty demon now who hated him, just like everyone else in hell except his family... _Most _of his family anyway.

He heard a loud crash, which knocked him forcefully out of his thoughts with the horrible migraine... He darted to the kitchen, where everything was in ashes and even bits of the walls were blown up and in crumbles.

Bard rubbed the back of his neck in a guilty gesture. Sebastian looked at him sharply, and if looks could kill Bard would be ripped into a million pieces on the spot.

"S-Sebastian, I'm sorry... Just calm down would you?" Bard finally said. Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wincing visibly as mey-rin ran down the hall with boxes of new tea sets, which ended up all over the floor in mere seconds, her along with them. His headache was worse, he felt horribly tired, and now a little light headed for some reason. '_I'm getting worse and worse... Maybe I'm sick? No no, I cant say that just yet...' _He thought. He couldnt think like that because demonic illness was not something to be trifled with, most were incurable, and some were fatal.

He sighed as Finny came down from the garden, crying and wailing.

Ciel came down, yelling at him for not preventing this.

"ENOUGH!" He finally yelled, catching them all of guard. Not once in his time at the phantomhive manor had he raised his voice. The room started tilt and spin as the light headed feeling started to grow, along with his tiredness. "Just... Stop..." He breathed out weakly, he swayed before completely collapsing into mey-rin who had stood up during the commotion. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground -or mey-rin in this case-.

"Mr. Sebastian!" The maid gasped, catching him. Ciel had gasped his name as well. "Young Master, I think Mr. Sebastian is sick... He's very warm, I think he has a fever. Do you want me to take him to his room...?"

"No, Bard, you take him, change him into some night clothes, and settle him in bed. then you get back to work. I'll be in to check on him later." Ciel said in a no-question voice. Bard nodded, taking Sebastian from mey-rin, gentler than usual for Bard, holding him bridal style instead of throwing him over his shoulder. Bard did as told, and in no time sebastian was resting peacefully on the bed.

Later that day Ciel did keep his promise to check up on the butler, going into his room in the evening. He knocked first, just thinking it was a polite thing to do. He was surprised when he heard sebastian talking Inside the room to mey-rin. Ciel had left her to tend to him. He listened closely.

"Mey-Rin please, i need to tend to the young master! I'm fine!" Sebastian said, though his voice was quite raspy.

"No, the young master specifically said that you are to stay in bed, Mr Sebastian. Your sick!"

Ciel took that opportunity to go into the room and clear his throat. "Young master?" Sebastian asked. "What do need?" He asked.

"You're dismissed mey-rin." He said. She nodded and left.

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me you were sick? You may be bound to me eternally, but that doesn't mean I don't care about your well-being." He said, taking the chair from the desk and pulling it over to the bed side.

"I wasn't sure I was seriously ill... or ill at all for that matter... I may just be over worked, I am much weaker since I cannot contract humans anymore, nor have I consumed a soul for a little over five years." He explained. Ciel nodded, feeling guilty now, since he might have caused his servants sudden 'illness'.

"Sebastian, being over worked wouldn't explain the raspiness in your voice or the high fever. Don't you have a doctor, someone from hell that could tell you for sure?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position, resting his back against the head board.

"Yes, actually i have two that would be willing to help, and would be able to figure out whether its sickness, or if i'm simply overworked. I hope to Lucifer that its not illness..." he said the last sentence quietly, looking down and playing with the edge of one of the blankets he was partially underneath.

"Are demonic illnesses really that bad?" Ciel asked, a dumbfound expression on his face.

Sebastian looked up at him with a blank, but grim expression. "Yes, actually. Demonic illness. -almost always- is either incurable or fatal." He said, sighing and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Ciel frowned. He hadnt known _that. _Now he as well hoped that Sebastian was indeed just over worked.

"Well, why dont you call this doctor? Actually, just give me their number. I would like for you to rest a bit, see if it helps your fever. I cant have you bed-ridden too long. We both know i have yet to learn how to take care of myself." He said, giving a small, reassuring smile. Sebastian nodded, rattling off a number and a name, and watching as Ciel left. He'd given him the name of the royal families doctor, since his family was the royal family in hell.

Ciel went straight to his study, picking up the phone and dialing the number sebastian had given him. After a few moments of the phone ringing someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a light but strong male voice.

"Yes, hello. Xariel, is it? This is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm calling about the demon Sebastian Michaelis. I'm contracted to him. You see, recen-"

"Has his demonic asthma come back again?" Interrupted the man. Ciel went wide eyed, since when did sebastian have asthma? Ciel had asthma as well, well when he was human at least, and he was troubled by learning this information.

"I dont think so. He would have known, wouldnt he?"

"Most likely so, but you can never be sure with him. He is still fairly young, for a demon, only around two thousand years old actually. That make him about twenty in human standards. What symptoms are he presenting?" Xariel asked.

"Fever, dizziness, tiredness... i dont know much other than that." He said.

"Well its not demonic asthma then. I'll have to examine him myself. I'm guessing you are at the Phantomhive manor then?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

"Okay, tell Prince Michaelis I'll be there soon enough. I do have his partner to tend to though, i'll be there by five o'clock." he told ciel before giving a quick goodbye and hanging up. Now he had a few questions for the butler to answer.

He went down to the servants quarters and walked into sebastians room, after knocking, of course. He watched as sebastian slowly woke from whatever form of sleep he had been in, probably by sensing his presence in the room.

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing one eye.

"Why didnt you tell me you had asthma?" He asked. Sebasian went wide eyed, then looked down, embarrassed.

"Because i didnt think it was necessary that you knew... i wanted you to think i was rather invincible. As demons are compared to humans. I didnt want you to think that there was a chance i would fail you because of a childhood illness... one which i havent had an attack from since was a teenager." Ciel sighed, he hadnt wanted his butler to think he had to hide everything to keep an image intact.

"Could that be whats wrong with you now?" He asked, sebastian chuckled.

"No, actually it would be fifty times worse than this if it had been an asthma attack..." He said, but before he could elaborate he fell into a coughing fit. It seemed that sebastian had trouble breathing as he continued to cough as well, like he wasnt getting enough air, less air than usual for a small coughing fit. Now that he was looking for them, he could see the signs tht sebastian did indeed have asthma, demonic version or not. When the coughing stopped sebastian was left gasping for breath, more so than one should have to after such a small fit. Once sebastian had control over himself, he sighed in releif. "Anymore questions about what Xariel told you, M'lord?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"Just one more. What is your ranking in hell? He said you were a prince."

"Ah, yes now that is one i was expecting." Sebastian said. "I am one of the seven royal court members in hell. I am also the third son of satan. My brothers and sisters, in order, are Cain, and Adramelech, then comes me, after that theres malphas, Lilith, Pandora, and Ravan." He explained. Ciel nodded in understanding, and he saw sebastians pocket watch on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw that it was almost five. "I had better go so that i can greet Dr. Xariel." Ciel said, sebastian nodded, watching as he left.

Just as Ciel reached the door someone knocked on it. He opened it, seeing a blonde man with lightly tanned skin and a good facial structure at the door. His blonde hair was combed so that it tucked back behind his ears, and the rest was swept back so that none hung in his face.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I'm assuming?" He said, a small smile on his features, as he shook the boys hand. Ciel flushed at realizing he had discarded his coat and bow tie, but Xariel just chuckled. "You dress just like Michaelis had, when he was a child. Though i am fairly sure that you dont always dress like this, by the blush on your cheeks." He said. Ciel nodded slowly. "So, where is he?" Xariel asked.

"Follow me." Ciel said, leading the man to the room sebastian was currently in. They found him asleep, though this time he didnt wake.

"Ah, so he chose his true human form this time." The doctor said, smiling softly.

"How long have you known him?" Ciel asked as the doctor felt sebastians forehead and started to assess his breathing.

"Well... i've been the royal families doctor since before Michaelis was born, so i've known him all his life. I'm one of the few doctors in hell that knew about demonic asthma, most people dont study it since its so rare, but it can be deadly if not treated properly. Pray tell, How did he end up contracted to a demon?" He asked.

"Well we ran into Claude Faustus and Hannah Anafeloz. Hannah turned me into a demon while sebastian fought and killed Claude, out of my orders." He explained. Xariel nodded.

"Oh, Prince Faustus Failed to mention that, when he told me of how he was almost killed by a demons sword. You see, Faustus is Michaelis' partner. They were married a few decades ago, putting Faustus into the royal family." Xariel explained in detail. Ciel went wide eyed, his mind working to process what he had been told. Xariel chuckled again, but it quickly vanished as he let his hand hover above sebastians chest, and an orange light appeared in the space between his palm and sebastian. It fascinated Ciel, looking like a small orb, it was no bigger than a pin head, but from the look on the doctors face it meant something bad.

"You see this light, Ciel? How its orange?" He asked, Ciel nodding in confirmation to his question. "Well, its not supposed to be orange. Its supposed to be blue. Orange isnt a good color to start out with when first examined. I'll have to test his blood and see what sickness he has. Good thing you called, or else Michaelis could have gotten worse and we wouldnt have been able to do anything... I have to wake him up, but i'd rather you do it, as not to scare him, did it once when he was a child, and i didnt like the result." Xariel explained. Ciel tensed and nodded. He touched his eyepatch and called for sebastian through it mentally.

The man roused and blinked his eyes open. "Long time no see, Xariel." Sebastian said, smiling.

"Yes, it has been hasnt it? I'm going to have to draw some blood."

"What color was my vital reading...?" He asked slowly. He knew he wasnt going to like it by the look on Xariels face.

"Orange." He said grimly. Sebastian went wide eyed, a grim frown marring his beautiful features. Orange wasnt good, not at all. That means that he wasnt showing nearly as much damage as he should be. That in itself could lead into more complications, less symptoms at first could lead to more later on...

The doctor took a blood sample, smiling reasuringly as he did so. He wished Sebastian could be healthy like the rest of them. But he had been weak and ill as a child, and even though he had magnificent strength and power, and could most definitely take his fathers place soon when the coming of age ceremony took place, healthiness and illness were his weak spot, since even a common demonic cold could leave him bedridden for a few days. Whatever this was, he prayed to lucifer it wouldnt kill the young prince. He slipped the vial of fresh blood into his pocket.

"Sebastian, i'll be back in a moment, i have to check this sample and, if you wish, tell prince faustus of your current predicament. Sebastian nodded and watched as he left, before grabbing his pocket watch off of the night stand. "I apologize young master, it seems that dinner shall be delayed." Sebastian said. Ciel shook his head.

"I wouldnt be able to eat anyway, at least until we know whats wrong with you." Ciel said. Sebastian was silent from then on, snuggling back down into the covers as sleep tugged at him once more.


	2. Breaking The News

Back in hell, Prince Faustus was being told of his partners illness. As soon as Xariel was finished telling him he stood and said "I'm going with you." Xariel frowned.

"i had thought you would say that... Prince Faustus, I know it is not my place, but i would recomend you stay here. You're still recovering from your injury." He said, starting to examine the sample of blood he had gotten. When he figured out what it was he cursed loudly.

"What is it?" Claude asked. He frowned deeply, in the few years he'd been at the royal palace he'd never seen their doctor swear.

"Sebastian... He has Alveress Pandorica ..." Xariel said. Claude went wide eyed. Alveress Pandorica was not only incurable, but it was a fatal illness. It was horribly painful as well. The sickness slowly kills its victim, through pain and sickness. It starts out only with the symptoms of a common cold. Tiredness, fever, dizziness and coughing. But as time progresses, pain, high fever and chills occur at the same time. The pain hits random parts of the body, and joints will ache. The pain continues to spike higher as the days continue. The fever will be inconsistent, going completely down at some points, and spiking to deadly levels at other times. Also, when the victim is close to death, the symptoms fade into nothing, then come back worse than ever, with additional symptoms, watery blood flows from the eyes and the corner of the mouth, the illness causes asthma attacks to happen more freqently, and the lungs crack in places, creating bleeding and infection, causing the lungs to fill with blood. The victim can still move around, continuing daily life, but is not advised to do strenuous activities. The sickness kills its victim in a little less than two months.

"How...?" he asked. "How you not have found it sooner? With all of the medical examinations and check ups he's undergone, how could it have just surfaced?"

"Prince Fautus... You know as well as i do that Alveress Pandorica undetectable until the victim of the sickness comes of age. I am truly sorry, but there is nothing i can do, except try to ward off the illness for a little while. It wont save him, but it will buy him some time." Xariel said. He sighed. "I would not think it right for you to not be able to see him for the duration of his illness, so i will be willing to let you go to the human world for the next few months." Xariel said in a kind, soft voice. Claude nodded and straightened up, wincing visibly at the pain in his side from the gruesome injury in his side. He pressed a hand to it, as he felt more blood seeping from the wound. The bleeding stopped and he took Xariels slightly tan hand, and they ported to the phantomhive manor. What Claude saw made him smirk on the inside, Sebastian looked so cute as he slept, so innocent. Ciel, on the other hand, just about jumped out of his skin at seeing them.

"How did you get in here?!" He whisper-screamed(yelling in a whispering voice.)

"Older demons can teleport, after they have their coming of age ceremony. Sebastian's is in a week."

"Oh... So whats wrong with him?"

"You three are terrible at being quiet." Sebastian said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We have some bad news, sebastian." Xariel said. Sebastian's head snapped up towards Xariel, before he looked at Claude, who went to his side and sat beside him, pulling him to his chest and whispering in his ear. Sebastian went wide eyed, looking to Xariel to confirm. The man nodded and sebastian hung his head. Only from where Claude was sitting could you see the tears silently trailing down his face. So to avoid letting sebastians master see those tears, Claude pulled him even closer, letting his saddened lover burry his face in his shoulder. Sebastian continued to weep as Claude tried to hold back his own tears of despair. He just couldnt, his lover was goung to die, and die painfully. He didnt know if he could take the fact that sebastian was dying. He started to cry, but held it back, to be strong for sebastian. Ciel was looking saddly at the scene. He had never seen sebastian cry before. Maybe he was actuallygoing to die... how will he live without him? Ciel put his head in his hands, his emotions welled up and conflicted until he too was crying. The doctor tapped ciel on the shoulder, leading him out of the room.

"What does he have?" Ciel asked once the door was closed.

"Alveress Pandorica. Its a deadly illness that kills the victim in a little less than two months. Its painful and horrible to endure. Alveress Pandorica is one of the worst demonic illnesses." Xariel said, grimacing at the thought of the symptoms of the illness.

"What does it do? What are the symptoms?" Ciel asked.

"Well... i think you will see soon enough. I would rather not make you worry even more." He said. Ciel nodded, the doctor vanishing. Ciel then started to cry, sliding down the wall, into a sitting position. He wept, and wept, until mey-rin came down the hall, asking him what was the matter. He sent her off and wiped his eyes, standing up. He knocked gently on the door to sebastians room before entering. He looked at the scene before him, with sebastian resting against Claudes chest, both of them sitting up and seemingly caught up in a conversation. What he didnt expect was when Sebastian sniffled, resting his head on Claudes shoulder. "Do you neer anything?" He asked, wanting to help his butler in anyway possible, because his butler probably wasnt ever going to be his butler again... Ciel felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks. Sebastian looked up as he heard a sniffle that wasnt his own. "Y-Young master... Are you crying?" Sebastian asked, stroking his hair back from his face, seeing the tears clearly.

"Y-Yes, I am crying sebastian!" Ciel sobbed. "Wh-What am i going to do without you?! I-I... Your my best friend! I couldnt stand to live without you!" Ciel said, crying harder. Sebastian blinked.. he had definitely not expected that... out of all things... He had expected Ciel to talk about him being his most important pawn in the never ending game. He hadnt expected Ciel to admit anything, especially something so... touching. He got out of bed, kneeling down in front of Ciel, smiling the saddest of smiles.

"Master, you were a good friend to me as well, but i cannot change the fact that i _am_ going to die. And i would like to ask you of a few things. As my farewell wish. I would like to travel back to hell, to be with my family and friends, and so that i can be treated by Xariel to maybe give me an extra few weeks. If its okay, i would like you and the servants to come with me. For the last five years i've thought of you as part of my family." Sebastian requested. Ciel nodded.

"B-But the servants... they dont-"

"Lets let them have the honor of being in on our little secret." Sebastian said. He stood, but held his head as a dizzy spell came over him, latching onto the head board of his bed. Claude was up in an instant, suporting him from behind.

"Breathe, it will pass soon." Claude stated in a soothing voice. But after a few moments Sebastian started to cough and gasp. This continued for several minutes before he collapsed to to his knees and retched dryly. Nothing came up, but he couldnt breath. The pain starting in his chest was unbearable.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped.

"Shit, Ciel, he's having an asthma attack, i need you to call Xariel. NOW!" He yelled. Ciel nodded and sprinted to his office, calling xariel. Sebastian covered his mouth with his ungloved hand. He was going to be sick. He felt bile force its way up his throat and his stomach heaved. A black, shiny liquid mixed with just the smallest traces of blood spilled from his lips.

He heard Claude calling his name, he felt him shaking his shoulder as gently as possible.

Then it all went black.


	3. Servants

**A/N:** _been havin a rough few days, so please excuse the lack of update._

* * *

><p>Sebastian collapsed and Claude caught him, picking him up and laying him down on the bed. He cleaned Sebastian up and covered him up with the covers. After a few seconds Ciel came in.<p>

"I couldn't get an answer." He said. Sebastian weakly opened his eyes, his head hurt, his fever was high, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He had had an asthma attack, was his guess.

Claude frowned worriedly as Sebastian closed his eyes again, tighter than last time. "Sebastian, would you like for me to check you, and see if you're fit for traveling? I would think you would be more comfortable in your own home." Claude reasoned.

"Alright." He said. "I need to tell my family. Young master, would you please go explain to the servants?" He asked politely. Ciel nodded, sprinting around to gather all of the servants. He let them all meet him in the library.

"What is it, young master?" Asked finny. Mey-Rin was the next to speak.

"Yeah sir what is it? Is Mr Sebastian okay?"

"No, actually. To be blunt, he has contracted an incurable illness. It is called Alveress Pandorica. His doctor can do nothing for him, except prolong the inevitable. Sebastian will most likely be at deaths door in less than two months. Now, you know how i am the queens watch dog, you know how i solve paranormal cases, and you know that there has been unnatural things happen in this manor. I would like for you to except one more thing. Sebastian is a demon. I am a demon as well. Quite recently i was turned into one by another demon that sebastian and i ran into." Ciel explained.

"R-Really...? Is Mr. Sebastian really going to die?" Mey-Rin asked. "Sir, i understand that you are demons. But you saved us. We dont care! We still love you like part of our family. What is all of this about...?"

"Sebastian has requested to go to hell, to be with his family and friends. Claude Faustus, the butler of the trancy estate and sebastians partner will be taking us there. Sebastian thought you should be there. For we all know that not only has he saved each and every one of your hides dozens of times, you have saved him on more than a few occasions. He considers you as friends. Good friends. And i think you should go for his sake." They nodded at Ciels words.

"We'll go!" Finny said.

"Of course, Mr. Sebastian is more than just a friend to us! He's family!"

Bard just nodded, at a loss for words. He really couldnt believe what he had just been told... their young master was a demon. And Mr. Sebastian, how could he be a demon if he had saved all of them? But the fact was that, even though it was unbelievable, it wasnt the point of the discussion. Mr Sebastian was going to die. And he was going to offer them all a trip to hell.

Tanaka didnt utter a word. He had known Sebastian was a demon, but it was a bit too much, in his opinion, to offer a trip to hell.

"Would you like to see him?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, of course we would master!" Mey-Rin spoke for them all, which was confirmed when bard and finny nodded, Tanaka smiled, trying to

"Come with me then." He said. "And dont be too loud, he has a headache." Ciel added. They all nodded.

"Yes sir!" They whispered. Ciel led them to Sebastian's room, where he was on his feet, dressed in most of his customary uniform, having left his tail coat behind and wearing his slacks, white shirt, vest and shoes. He was currently doing his tie. He looked up and smiled a bit, as if nothing was wrong and they werent about to to go to hell. Mey-Rin was the first one to act on her feeling, because after a second of standing in the doorway she was hugging sebastian tightly. "I'm going to miss you terribly sir..." She whispered. Sebastian was frozen from shock for a moment, before hugging her back, or at least trying to. He was rather awkward at hugs. She smiled slightly at the slight tenseness in Sebastian, he obviously didnt get enough hugs as it was. She let go after a second, and looked to Claude.

"Claude, is it? Your Sebastian's partner, yes?" She asked. He nodded, looked a bit confused.

"You should really teach him how to hug properly. I would assume you two hug." Mey-Rin said, looking as innocent as possible. Claude looked slightly embarrassed, but Sebastian's was blushing so much his cheeks were the color of roses.

Ciel snickered slightly, despite the situation, it was just amazing how Mey-Rin just plowed right into things. Bard was looking between the two men, dumbstruck that they could be _those_ kind of partners. "But... I thought you two hated each other...? Or somethin..." He asked. Ciel started to laugh. oh, how clueless bard could get sometimes... Claude smirked slightly.

"Demons we may be, but we arent stupid. If our masters had found out about us, or rather, if _my_ master had found out about us, he would have made some most gruesome orders. I would have had to break them. That is simply not my way of doing things. You see, if a demon disobeys an order from their master, or kills their master and lets their soul be stolen, the contract will attempt to kill the demon. I would not want to harm him in anyway, nor would i want to die. So we acted as if we hated each other. But when my master ordered me to steal Ciel Phantomhives soul, i wasnt the least bit happy. So i let Sebastian take Ciel Phantomhive back." Claude explained.

"Oh..." was all they could say.

"Are you coming with us, or would you like to stay here with Tanaka? I assume you wouldnt want to go... Because you dont seem all that pleased with me making the offer." Sebastian said, his eyes downcast slightly.

"I will go Sebastian. You may be a demon, but you seem to care for everyone in this room to an extent i didnt think a demon could have." He said. Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you, Tanaka. But i respect your wish to stay, you can go if you want. But you certainly shouldnt go out of your way for me. I can understand if any of you dont want to go to hell, but i'll tell you now that it isnt a boiling hot waste land like most people think." Sebastian said.

"Well then what _is _hell like?" Bard asked. Sebastian chuckled.

"Better than heaven. I would know. You all know of the angel Michael, am i correct?"

"Yes...why?"

"Because when Michael fell and turned into a demon, he started going by the name Michaelis, and was taken in as Satan's third son." He said. All four of the servants went wide eyed. Even tanaka.

"So, who would like to come?" Said sebastian. Finny bard and Mey-Rin all immediately said yes. Tanaka smiled warmly after a moment of consideration, nodding.

"Alright. First we have to go to the gates, which are the only way humans can get through to hell. That in itself wont take very long. But after we get to hell, we have to make our way through the biggest city in all of hell. Its called "City Of The Damned", because this is where all of the biggest nobles and royal family members live, and the people who live there have either been damned from heaven, or are descendants of those who had been." Sebastian said. He looked to Claude and Ciel, smirking. "I would like to have a bit of a talk between the two of you before we go." He turned to the other servants. "If you all would kindly wait here for us."

He walked out the door with Ciel and Claude, closing it behind him. He looked to ciel. "Master, i just wanted to inform you that the servants will see your true form when you go through the portal. And you havent even seen your true form yet. Oh, and claude. Do you think you'll be able to make a portal that big? Big enough for all of us to get through?"

"Yes, of course sebastian." Claude said.

"Are you sure, love? Because i doubt you've done it before. I had training for it. Why dont i help you? We could do it together. I wouldnt want you to hurt yourself even more than i already did." Sebastian averted his eyes from his lovers gaze. Ducking away shyly with his eyes. Thats when claude pulled sebastian close, kissing his cheek.

"You can help if you want to, but you'll have to pay for it later." He said. Sebastian smirked.

"Gladly." He replied. Ciel went wide eyed, having heard their conversation with his demonic hearing. He blushed hard, having known what claude had meant. Sebastian snickered when he pulled away and saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i know... I cracked up laughing through most of this chapter... and i simply couldnt think of a way to end this one. So there you are, crappy chapter ending... but there will be better ones! And on a very random note, i finished half of my minecraft house today. The first part itself is twenty by twenty blocks... trust me thats a LOT, welll bye then.


	4. Twins Forever

**A/N:** _Okay so it may not seem like much of a sob story yet, but you have to have some happy middle moments._

Later that day Sebastian had gathered the phantomhive household into the lounge, to tell them what they do and dont need. Claude was reading up on the illness, Alveress Pandorica, so that he could help Sebastian in anyway possible.

"Alright everyone, I would guess you're wondering why i gathered all of you here. Its because you will be staying in hell for two months. I would like to let you know what your going to need. First of all, you wont be taking, nor will you be wearing your customary clothing." He said. He looked to the door and said "Marceline, you may come out now."

A girl wearing a beautiful red and black layered dress stepped through the door. Her big bright red mako eyes were sad and downcast, and she looked very shy. Her hair was the perfect blend of ebony and red strands(highlights) and her skin was as pale as the moon. "Yes master." She said, looking at him for a second before her eyes moved to each and every person in the room. "Are these the humans you would like for me to tailor for?" She asked.

"Yes, do you think you can pull it off?" He asked, smirking. She sighed in relief, as if she had been holding her breath for too long. She looked to Ciel with a playful smile, not looking so innocent and shy anymore.

"Of course. But I'll need measurements. Hmm... Who should i do first, oh, yes your perfect for my first human client!" She said, pointing to Mey-Rin. "Would you please remove your glasses, just for a second, and then you can put them on again." She asked. She was about Ciels age, but probably two years older.

"Um.. Well ya see, I'm very far sighted so uh well..." She said.

"Mey-Rin, is it? I can see very clearly by your body language that your glasses should be adjusted so you see better. I can keep your old ones, but improve them. You see what i'm getting at? You cannot be unable to see in hell. Its too dangerous. So let me improve them after i get your measurements.. Alright?" She explained.

"Oh, alright then i guess thats okay." she said, giving her the glasses. Marceline did some very quick measurements, and set up a work area in the lounge. "Okay, everyone but Mey-Rin and master leave, if you would." She said, and everyone left except those asked to stay. Marceline took out a piece of paper and started writing out some figures that Mey-Rin didnt understand. Then she started working on the glasses. After about fifteen minutes she handed them to Mey-Rin and she gasped, looking around. "Wow miss this is amazing! I can actually see!" Mey-Rin said. Marceline smirked.

"Well I am _one hell_ of a demoness, arent i?" She said. Sebastian chuckled.

"Would you like me to go get the materiels?" He asked.

"If you would please, the usual supplies, and the materiel i'll be needing is mostly the usual stuff, black and purple cloth -you can choose which kind-, my custom buckles... oh yes, and my black leather." She turned to mey-rin. "I trust you can walk in heels?"

"Uhm well not really, but i can try if ya like." She said.

"Okay, i trust my master can give you tutorial." She said, then she smirked and turned to him. "And dont start her out with your stilettos!" She rashened. He smiled and went to get the materials, but stopped and backtracked, poking his head in the door.

"Would you like your heel kit as well? I assume you'll be making her a pair." Marceline nodded and he went to get all the needed materiels. She was already mapping out the dress and making patterns.

"Mrs Marceline... what exactly are stilettos?" Mey-Rin asked. Marceline giggled.

"Dont worry Mey-Rin. You're not nearly ready enough for them yet, so you dont need to know." She said, making Mey-Rin nod. As soon as Sebastian came back with the materiels she got to work. She was continuously asking for sebastian to go fetch something. Whether it be ribbon or lace, all the way down to shoe polish, he would get it and be back within minutes.

"Finshed!" She finally said, after merely an hour of work, she had managed to produce a dress, a pair of 'kitten' heels(very short stilettos), a set of elegant black gloves, and a small hair piece. The dress was puffy and elegant, made for that of high social class, and had purple and black layers and a lacey rim. The sleeves were elbow length and made entirely of intricate black and grey lace. The gloves were like fishnetting and the holes were small and fine, with silk from the wrist to the fingers for comfort. The boots were ankle length and had special gold buckles on them. The hair accessory was a little flower and had black ribbons that blended perfectly with her long, put down hair. Mey-Rin looked stunning, to say at the least.

Marceline was quick to go to the next person. Bard just happened to be next. She was rushing because they had to leave that night to make it to the city on time. When she was finshed bard was wearing lose black slacks that were just a bit too long, a black long-sleeve shirt and a black leather vest with numorous metal buckles and straps and a pair of knee length combat boots.

"Are you sure all this leather is a good idea in the middle of summer?" Bard asked. She chuckled.

"Of course. Actually its the start of winter where we're going." She said.

Finny was next, wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of dark purple shorts, and a black straw hat with purple band along with a pair of blue and black work boots.

He grinned and said thank you.

Ciel was the last one, since Tanaka could go as is. For him, she tailored a dark blue pinstriped vest, with a black shirt with a crimped collar. She also designed some thigh length shorts, which went above his knees, and were blue in color, along with some shoes that were black with a thick one inch tall heel which had light blue buckles. She also used this stuff to make his hair streaked with black. He hadnt asked what it was, and only knew that it took a while...

Soon they were all ready, and marceline left, porting away. They hadnt packed much, but they loaded what they did have onto the luggage carriage. Claude, Ciel and Sebastian got in the carriage, with tanaka taking the reins, the other three servants riding on luggage cart. They and tanaka had been given a map of where to go.

They arrived at the gates by night fall. It was a big black set of gates. Claude and sebastian focused for a moment before creating the portal. Sebastian seemed to be unafraid of dying, and unafraid of what was to come, at least in the views of the servants. But on the inside he was terrified. And he knew that claude knew of this. He wasnt usually scared of anything. And it shook him more than a bit because he was terribly frightened of dying, especially since he had someone who actually loved him deeply enough to stay with him through all of this. How was he ever going to cope with leaving claude behind?

Claude took his hand, squeezing it in reassurence and walking through the portal with him.

* * *

><p>As they stepped through the portal Sebastian, Claude and Ciels true forms were shown. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bards eyes all became the size of saucers.<p>

Sebastian's hair was thick and long, going down his back and stopping at his waist. He had a pair of magnificent black wings, that were soft and feathery, like that of a angel. He was wearing a pair of tall stilleto boots, leather pants that were rather tight on his slim form, and a black shirt that covered part of his hands, with a grey vest.

Claudes hair was longer than before, much like sebastians only it was thinner and still had a mess of mad cowlicks pointing everywhere on the sides by curling at the end of the strands. He wasnt wearing his spectacles anymore and he looked mainly normal, going by his body features. He was wearing a vest much like bards, though it was open, and he had a sleeveless top underneath it, along with a pair of leather pants And ankle length stilettos that were imbetween kitten heels and regular stilettos, at almost four inches tall.

Sebastian looked to Ciel and his eyes widened just a bit. Ciel not only had a small pair of bat like wings, but slightly pointed ears, and a black tail with an arrow at the end. He had his arms folded on his chest, blushing slightly as he looked at the tail and the black bat wings. His eyes were red in color and slitted like a cats. Sebastian furrowed his brow, elbowing claude and gesturing to ciel with his head. Claude smirked. "He's a bat demon. Havent seen one of them for a while. Not since the wedding." Claude said, and sebastian nodded.

"Oh my! The young master is so cute, yes he is!" Mey-Rin giggled. Finny giggled as well, and bard burst out laughing. Then she looked to sebastian, and blood started to spurt from her nose. Sebastian chuckled, despite the fear that seemed to be woven tightly into his chest, making his breath just a little shorter, and his crimson eyes just a little wider. Mey-Rin stemmed the blood in her nose, to stop it from bleeding. She then looked around and gasped. It was breath takingly beautiful in the field they were in, and the large city below was even more amazing. In the center of the city was a large castle of black bricks, and there was many little homes, and bigger mansions, and then there were seven slightly smaller castles around the outskirts of the city.

"Thats where we're headed. I'll be the ruler of hell in a few days. So i get the palace. My father will take the house that i had and i get his, since we're switching roles. It happens every time the ruler sees fit to retire, and move down to the seven of the royal court, instead of ruling hell himself, he will only be attending the royal court trials and meetings." Sebastian explained, then he looked sadly at the city. "I had wanted to rule for as long as i could, to help maintain hell and keep it in balance. But i guess fate will never be at my side... so, i'm giving hell to you, claude, once my time is up. I'll make up a will as soon as i get there." He said. "Lets get going everyone." He said, starting down the hill that ended the valley and started to the city.

Everyone followed, the servants and Ciel looking around, every new sight catching their eye. Soon they were inside the city limits, and were starting to see demons. Most backed away and kneeled, bowing their head to their ruler. But one in particular, one particular cocky young son of a fallen angel, strode up to them, and claude scoffed at his appearence.

"Oh look, a brave one." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Yeah, 'cause i've heard some things about you, Prince Michaelis." He sneered. He shoved sebastian, and sebastian chuckled.

"Why does this happen everytime i go to hell?" He asked. "Its very annoying to have to reclaim myself everytime i come down here." He says.

"You might as well stop now." Sebastian returned.

"Yeah, an what're you gonna do 'bout it?" He said. He looked very much like a commoner, so what in the world was he thinking?

"Alright. Allow me to redeem myself, after all of my time away." Sebastian said. "I havent had a good fight in a while." He said. The weak young fallen angel snarled and lunged for him, but sebastian easily dodged. He swung and punched, missing every time. Sebastian still had that trademark smirk on his face, until a man came out, yelling and begging for the young man to stop.

"I don give two fucks 'bout wha' you think anymore!" The man answered. This gentlemen was well dressed, and a higher status.

"Is he your charge?" Sebastian asked.

"He's my son! Please, he's not right in the head! Dont kill him!" Sebastian smiled politely, but with his fangs showing.

"Of course not sir. I would never kill someone with problems as such." He said. As he was talking the man managed a blow to his eye, causing a small purple mark, but there was no swelling. Sebastian decided it was time the welp learned his lesson. He punched him square in the eye. The man gasped and crumpled. "No permanent damage, but i trust he'll have learned his lesson." Said sebastian, continuing to walk. Everyone followed him, and they soon arrived at the castle. His father was waiting inside the door. Sebastian stopped short. Had Xariel told him?

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. Sebastian froze, feeling where he'd been hit. The wound hadnt healed. He looked to claude, who frowned and sighed. "He was confronted when we first reached town."

"Why isnt it healing?" He asked next, more softly.

"Father, i have some bad news. I-I've contracted the illness Alveress Pandorica..." he said. Satan's blue eyes -that of a fallen angel- went wide. He was frozen for a few moments, before taking a deep breath.

"Have you told your mother, or sisters and brothers?" He asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"I havent had time yet. I was going to tell everyone at the same time." he said. Satan nodded.

"I'll gather everyone in the throne room. Are you still going to do the coronation?"

"Of course, I would like to pass my title on to Claude once I'm gone." Sebastian said. Satan nodded, ruffling his sons hair fondly, which earned him a playful swat. He went to gather everyone. Two servants came down the stairs, Kyamaka and Clarice, taking everyone's luggage and putting it in the many guest rooms of the castle. He stopped one of the servants, distantly recalling that his name was Mattia.

"Would you escort my guests to their rooms?" He asked. The man nodded, kneeling as his servants did when given an order before leading the servants and Ciel through the castle.

Claude and Sebastian went to the throne room. His mother, father and other six siblings were all there, along with a few close family friends and his Aunt and Uncle. Claude's father and sister were there as well. Sebastian took in a breath, and told them all the news. "You may be wondering why you're all gathered here. Well, the truth is, I have recently discovered that i have Averess Pandorica." He said. Everyone gasped. His mother looked to Satan, then back at him, before unceremoniously starting to sob. He had always been her favorite, and everyone knew it. Sebastian could see Cain smirk. The man in question walked right up to him.

"Karma at its best i see. So who gets the throne once your gone, eh?" Cain said. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Everyone turned to see what had happened when a resounding crack was heard. Cain was kneeling on the floor,Blood running down his face, and a small gash on the side of his face. Sebastian had merely brought the back of his hand down on his face. Cain growled. He stood, spitting blood. "You might want to learn to respect your elders." he said. he swung at sebastian, and he ducted to the side. but right as he moved cain landed a cringe worthy blow to his stomach. this time Sebastian was the one who spat blood, Coughing it up in heavy amounts.

Claude decided it was his turn to step in, punching him in the face with his right before grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground. He carelessly threw him across the room by the base of his neck. he slammed into a nearby wall. Claude sighed. "Not a great time to get into a fight." He mumbled. Sebastian wiped his mouth and Claude took his hand, pulling him up. Immeidiately his mother and siblings were swarming him, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure.

His mother hugged him and sebastian flinched, the tight hug was crushing him, and his now bruised stomach wasnt helping matter. She immeidiatly let go, saying she was sorry. Suddenly they could hear the clatter of metal boots on polished marble. A beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair, big black angel wings and red eyes, along with six inch metal high heel boots and a leather jacket walked in. She had a double barrel pistol strapped to each of her small hips. Everyone glanced at each other, wondering what sebastian's twin sister Yuki-Onna was doing here. Sebastian and Yuki got along wonderfully. But, she had never really fit in. She was the only ice demon in existence. And she didnt like hells heady temperature. She loved winter in hell. But she went to the human realm during hells summer. She only came to hell when the first snow hit. The snow wasnt nearly here yet though.

"Alright, I'm here. I got a phone call that said Sebastian needed some help beating up Cain. So, where is the son of a bitch?" She said, loud enough that everyone could hear. Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. She took out one of her pistols, tossing it up and down in her hand. She strode casually up to her twin, looking from him to Claude and smirking. "Whats up brother? Finally talked claude i see." She said.

"So this is the infamous Yuki-Onna." Claude said. She smiled cruelly and blew him a kiss, her breath fogging around her blue frost bit lips. She hadnt been to the castle for a few decades, before claude and sebastians relationship.

"Yeah, and why does everyone look so glum? It looks as though someone died." She mumbled. Her mother sobbed again. "What? Am i missing something?" She asked.

Their father frowned, waliing up to them. "I'll tell her, if you like." He said. Sebastian nodded.

"If you would..." he mumbled, suddenly feeling more and more sorry for the people he was going to leave. Especially Yuki and Claude. Satan led her down the hall, he told her and sebastian listened with his demonic hearing for her reaction. He heard her gasp, then she made a small sound of despair. After that he heard her shouting at him. Shouting and screaming at not only him, but just... fate.

"WHY? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?! AS IF HIS ASTHMA WASNT PUNISHMENT ENOUGH!" She shouted, blindly furious. Sebastian stepped through the doors sliently, watching her. She looked to the walls, which were made to be mostly unbreakable to demons. She took a few deep, angered breaths, before she punched the wall, and her fist went straight through it. She continued until her hands were broken and bloody, and she was also smashing things, and throwing objects. Tears ran freely from her eyes. This was what happened when a demon went through greif. She finally stopped. Her sobs and cries became louder, and she sunk to her knees. Sebastian frowned worriedly. He'd always been so close to his sister, now they will be apart forever. Sebastian walked up to her, kneeling down and holding her.

When she finally stopped she looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" She mumbled, having noticed how his movements were paused and his breathing was sort of painful.

"Cain..." he said. He looked at her, sad, despaired look in his eyes. "Look, Yuki. I know that i will be gone physically. But i will never really leave you. I promise you that. Even in death i will be at your side." He said. She sniffed.

"I know..."

"Would you like to go beat up cain?" He asked. She nodded.

"I would love to. Old times, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _i'm back everyone! Sorry. I thought i would try getting an mpreg story up but it wasnt really that big a hit. So, *sigh* i'm giving this one another chance. I read it over and realized that it wasnt as totally out there as i thought it was. So here you are~_

Sebastian and Yuki took turns beating the fuck out of their snobby older brother. Finally, Cain was a bleeding mess in the sparing room. Sebastian bent down, pulling him into a sitting position by a fist full of his shoulder length red hair. "Now then, are you going to doubt my superiority again?" He said.

"N-No.." He groaned.

"Say it properly and I'll fetch Xariel for you." Sebastian demanded.

"N-No... P-Prince Lucifer..." He mumbled. that was sebastian's royal title, the name he had been born with. His mother had named him that, after Lucifer the fallen angel. It was really a myth, since Satan was the name of the angel who fell, and brought a group of followers down with him. Though Sebastian only used that name for professional matters. He much preferred Sebastian, and usually only business people could call him 'Prince Lucifer' or 'Prince Michaelis'. Sebastian was satisfied with his answer and dropped him, going to get Xariel with Yuki hot on his heels.

He was in his office. They both knocked, sort of eager to see his reaction to the mess they had made. "Come in." He said. He jumped when he saw Yuki enter.

"Ah, princess Onna, nice to see you agai-" he stopped mid-sentence, seeing the way they were looking at him with a mischeivous glint in their eyes. "What did you two do now...?" He sighed. They each grabbed one of his arms, yanking him from his chair. As they approached the room they they saw that all six of their siblings were peeking in the rooms open door. They heared the click clank of heels and turned, seeing the two demons that were totally splattered with blood. They walked up to them, Xariel still in hand and his doctor coats sleeves now coated with the sticky maroon stubstance. They shrugged and shoved him in the room. "Fix up cain if you would." Yuki called. They walked back down the hall, leaving bloody boot prints in their wake. Yuki looked around once they were in the throne room again. Their wings were matted with blood, but it was nothing that wouldnt wash, and their clothes and even part of their faces were splattered red. Good thing demons couldnt die of any normal means, or Cain would be dead.

She sighed... '_What am i to do now? I cant simply leave... what if something were to go wrong with Sebastian's illness...? But i have nothing to do in this castle...' _She thought.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh nothing... i just, i have nothing to do... Its so dull and boring in this castle..." she said, sighing again. Sebastian nodded.

"You know... We were supposed to rule together... before you left... I was thinking... maybe... you could help me, and help Claude, when i...die... You wouldnt have to stay all the time... just in the winter." Sebastian proposed.

"S-Sebastian... Are you sure? I thought you... Wanted to rule without me..." She said.

"Never. I was upset when you left. But i thought you didnt want to rule... you never seemed that interested in it.." he said. She nodded.

"I was, but i wanted you to have your dream unhindered. You already had asthma, it screwed up your life enough." She said with a shrug. "But you have Claude to help you... We cant all rule."

"Actually, Claude didnt really want to rule. He just wanted to be with me."

"So, we're doing this?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Luce." She said, using her old nickname for him again. He laughed lightly.

"You havent called me that in over a century." He said. She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you Lucifer." She whispered. He hugged her back tightly.

"I'll miss you too... Always." He said.

* * *

><p>Later they explained the situation to satan, and he gave it some thought. He altered the preparations so that they could both have their coronation on the same day.<p>

When Ciel came down to the throne room, assisted there by Mattia, he was more than a little surprised. He walked up to Sebastian, and saw Yuki.

"Who's this?" He said bluntly. Sebastian chuckled as Yuki's eyebrows raised, the bold question had caught her off guard.

"Master, this is my twin sister Yuki-Onna."

"Wait, since when did you still have a master? I thought you told me you had found out the source for his revenge?"

"Yes i had. But he was turned into a demon by Hannah Anafeloz. Now... Well.. I'm eternally bound to him." Sebastian explained.

"I see." She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning with her brow furrowed and an almost unnoticeable line between them.

"When are you going to break the contract?" She asked, even though she knew the answer, and she didnt like it one bit.

"We arent, its simply not my way of doing things." Sebastian said. "I promised to never leave his side. And i never will." He told her, giving her a despaired expression. "Because as i have said so many other times, I do not lie." He tried to smile, but let out a small coughing fit soon after, wiping the look off his face. Yuki put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Come on brother, you should rest. You shouldnt have had one fight with Cain, let alone two." She gestured for Claude to follow them, and once she had led the two men into the hall way she closed the door and looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you do know what it entails when you dont break a contract before you die, right?"

"Yes, but i cannot simply leave my master. I'm all he has left. And if i stay i dont have to part with either of you either... if i break the contract i'm left with nothing but darkness..." Sebastian said. Yuki frowned.

"But... You would still be suffering. I wouldnt be able to stand watching you suffer for eternity." She said sincerely. Claude nodded, agreeing with her.

"I've made up my mind, Yuki." He said softly. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be fine." He reassured.

"Alright, I wont say i agree with you, but i'm not going to argue, since we all know it doesnt do any good." She grumbled. She looked at him. Her eyes had shifted to their original color. A fierce icy blue that seemed to glow and glimmer in the candle lit castle.

"Thank you Yuki." He said to her. She nodded silently.

"I'm assuming you two will still be celabrating for the ceremony?" She said, trying for a change in subject.

"Ah, well i expect so." Sebastian said, smirking.

"It is getting quite late. Why dont we start now?" Claude purred, grabbing Sebastians waist.

"Have fun, you two horny bunnies." She said with a laugh in her tone. She left them alone to celebrate. She opened the door just enough to get through before closing it with just a little bit of force. Two of the maids giggled, now knowing not to enter that corridor. That was their little signal that the two princes were having their way with each other. Ciel walked up to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just to let everyone know not to go through those doors or down that corridor." She said.

"Why?" He asked, feeling stupid for not knowing at all what she was talking about.

"So that the princes can have their fun in private. My dear brother gets terribly embarrassed someone walks in on them." She said, smirking. Ciel went wide eyed, his ears turning red. He may be a bit young, but he knew about what she was saying, since, he not having parents, had had sebastian give him "The Talk" a few months ago. However embarrassed he had been, he had known that it was something everybody had to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I know, very suckish way to end a chapter. The next one will take a while, since it involves smuttiness, which takes me FOREVER to write. But it wont be nearly as long as this one took, hopefully. See ya next time~_

_BTW I CHANGED MY USERNAME! STILL HERE THOUGH! XD I am now "Laughing-Jill-676"_


	6. We once were angels

**WARNINGS:**There **WILL **be **SEX **in this chapter. This story was rated **M **for a reason! There wont be anymore after this! But **dont like dont read! **

**A/N:**Please excuse my errors, since i try my best and dont have a beta. This may have sex in it, but it also includes some important things. *TINY TINY TNY SPOILER* there will be a sorta important flashback, so if you dont like to see demon yaoi and want the rest of the story, please skip to the next section of the chapter. I will put one of those line thingys in to separate the yaoi and the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Claude chuckled as she gave the sign that they had told everyone to use. How she knew about the sign, he didnt care to know. Sebastian had always been shy, even though he was a demon, and was supposed to be indifferent about the sins. But he had once been an angel, and still had traces of that in his blood. He pulled him flush against his chest by his waist, nibbling gently on his neck. Sebastian gave a pleasured sigh, his hands rested on Claude's arms. He retracted his wings, letting them disappear, only for now though. He knew that Claude would want them out later. But it would be much easier to get his clothes off that way.<p>

Claude quickly undid his vest and slid it off his shoulders, before sliding his shirt off and over his head. He turned Sebastian, tracing his fingers over the faded, but permanent mark in the center of his collar-bone. Sebastian shivered. "It looks as though we'll have to reestablish our marks." He said. Sebastian kissed Claude eagerly.

"Why dont we move it to the bedroom then?" Sebastian suggested. Claude grinned.

"Would you be embarrassed, if i took you right here, right now?" He whispered seductively. Sebastian shuddered again at the huskiness in his voice.

"Y-Yes.." he whispered back, playfully nipping Claude's earlobe, sucking and tugging it. Claude slipped a hand into his pants, his fingers grazing teasingly over Sebastians cock. He smirked, pinning sebastian against the wall by his wrists. Sebastian kissed claude again, and somehow managed to lead him to the bedroom with his eyes shut, still long lost in the kiss. Since both could hold their breath for long amounts of time, they each continued to kiss each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian was backed up against a very familiar door. It was a rather large, black door with silver trim, its twin beside it, making double doors, and he wasnt at all hesitant to open it. They stumbled through it, and inside was a bedroom with a large circular bed in the center of the left hand wall. They managed to get onto the bed while tugging at what remained of each others clothing. Claude tripped over his pants, which were pooled at his ankles, and once again had Sebastian pinned underneath his weight. He tugged Sebastians pants off and noticed how hard he was. Sebastian ripped Claudes shirt open and threw it carelessly as Claude kicked his pants from his ankles.

Claude started to carefully nick sebastians collar bone, re-carving the mark that lay there. Sebastian moaned as he was claimed, digging his long black nails into Claude's back. Claude had started rubbing his thick length against his own in a hardly controlled manner. Once he was marked, Sebastian simply sunk his teeth into Claudes own faded mark, and it regained its color. He lapped up the blood that was oozing from Claudes mark as it made itself known once again. Claude waited until Sebastian was done with that, and slipped two fingers into his ravens mouth. Sebastian wet them thoroughly, as requested, and let go of them with a barely audible pop.

Claude teased Sebastians entrance with one of those fingers, rubbing circles around it before pushing in. Sebastian gasped, moaning as the long digit was joined by another, scissoring and sliding in and out, preparing hin for what they were about to do. He let his wings come out now. Claude thought he looked even more absolutely beautiful with them out, and absolutely fuckable. Claude suddenly hit something within Sebastian that made him cry out. They were both done with the foreplay, and Claude started to push into sebastian. Slowly at first, to give the raven time to adjust. Claude stayed still for a few seconds.

"..Move, Claude..." sebastian said as soon as Claude was fully inside of him. Claude abliged, pounding into Sebastian with enough force to shake the bed, and even the walls in their room. They were both panting hard now, moaning as the sound of slick flesh against flesh could be heard. Sebastian let out a small cry everytime Claude hit that spot within him, and Claude made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Sebastian met Claude's thrusts, which got harder and harder with each go. Claude bit down on sebastians shoulder, groaning. He held onto Sebastians hips, holding him still as he filled him to the brim with his seed. Sebastian let a small scream loose as he came. Claude slipped out of him, laying down beside him gently as he watched his mate fall into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke the next morning to clean satin sheets and with his bed rather empty, without Claude in it. He yawned, sitting up. There was a small ache to his lower regions, but nothing he couldnt handle. He stood, and put on some clothes. He had picked his usual attire, a black button up with a dark but almost-white pinstriped vest, and a pair of black slacks. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall, feeling much more relaxed in his own home. He had his wings slightly folded around him, since it was one of the narrower hallways and his wings held a greater span than even his fathers, when he actually had them out that is. His mother Ryaka was fond of his fathers wings, but the man was only reminded of his ex-brother god when he had them out. He came back to the throne room, where he usually went in the mornings, in case he had missed anything. He found Mey-Rin and his sisters chatting in one of the lounges that ajoined to the throne room, and went to talk to them, and ask where Claude had gone off to.<p>

Yuki, Pandora, Lilith, and Mey-rin were giggling when he came in. They were looking at photographs. He let his wings disapear before sitting beside Yuki. "So where'd that spider demon of yours run off to?" Pandora asked.

"I thought you three would know." He said.

"It seemed like he was in a rush." Yuki remarked, not really all that worried. From what she'd heard, Claude could take care of himself. Today Yuki was dressed differently. She had on a long, elegant white dress which had a blue see-through lace back, and the same color and lace pattern for the sleeves. She smiled reassuringly. "Oh dont worry Luce, he'll be fine."

Sebastian chuckled as Mey-Rin furrowed her brow. "Excuse me, but who's Luce?" Mey-Rin asked. Yuki wore a smile that matched her dress, elegant and kind. Sebastian had never seen his sister so calm and patient.

"Oh dear, my brother didnt tell you? His actual name is Lucifer Michaelis. No, he was not the legendary angel Lucifer, but the angel Lucifer Michael. He was not only one of the followers of the angel who fell from pride, but one of his sons. He watched the battle himself." Yuki said. "I was there as well, of course."

"Well then... who was the angel who fell from pride?" Mey-rin asked.

"Satan Michael himself." Yuki said. Kyamaka, the head maid, came in with a tray of tea on a cart. She was also dressed differently. Instead of her usual candy cane colored maids outfit, she wore one of a white and light blue color. She frowned and looked around the lounge.

"If i may sir, where is Prince Faustus?" She asked as she poured each of the demons a cup of something called soul-essence. It was able to sustain demons so that they didnt have to make contracts. But they have to drink at least four cups a day to stay powerful.

"I... actually dont know." Sebastian said. She nodded and handed them each their drink. "Whats with all of the blue and white?" He asked. Yuki nearly spewed her mouthful of soul-essence everywhere.

"Surely you must be joking?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Today is the first day of winter, sir. Surely you havent forgotten?" Kyamaka asked softly. It was very worrying that the prince would forget about his favorite day of the year.

"Oh... How could i have forgotten?" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. The first day of winter was the day Satan and his followers fell. They celebrated this day as a reminder that even through the hardest of times the Michaelis' always stuck together in the end. All except for a select few who went on their own, and would eventually die because of it. Cain Michaelis would never really be a full part of the family, and neither would God Michael. Yes. They were a part of god's family just as he was part of theirs. And every year Satan would try to reason with God, not to get them back into heaven, but to end the feuding between the two realms. But he would never succeed.

"I'm sorry to say that it seems this illness is taking a toll on your mind as well as your body." Yuki said sadly.

"One is bound to forget things with death looming over their head." Kyamaka said, with a small frown. "Here sir, i have a feeling you'll be needing this." She said, placing a second cup in front of him. He gave her a quick thanks and downed it in one go, dismissing her.

"Your welcome sir." She said before scurrying off with the tea cart. He sighed, sitting back and closing his eyes. "How many hours 'til the ceremony?" He asked. Yuki knew what he was thinking. What if Claude wasnt back in time? She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Eight hours and counting." She said. That was plenty of time for Claude to get back, wasnt it?

* * *

><p>Sebastian had changed into his regular 'First Day Of Winter' attire, and was now nervously pacing his bedroom. He wore a light blue vest with white slacks and a white button up, since that was what he had been wearing before they all fell. He remembered the day perfectly, as if it had just happened days ago.<p>

~Flash Back~

All of the michael family was having a good day. Lucifer and Yuki-Onna were laying in one the numorous flower beds, particularly a feild of white roses. Heaven was simply overflowing with them. They pointed to different kinds of butterflies, laughing as they said what came to mind with each color. Lucifers hair was a light caramel brown color, and his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue. Yuki was the same, but with a darker, richer brown color to her hair. Her eyes were the most magnificent of them all. They were an icy blue, with thin, deep dark blue rings around her pupils. She smiled crookedly, going cross-eyed to try and look at the blue monarch that had landed perfectly on her nose. Her brother laughed as if he was a child again. She put her arms behind her head and watched as the butterfly flew away. They both watched the sky until the great bells rang, calling them back. They raced ech other, feeling the wind in their hair.

Lucifer won, as per usual. But Yuki was a close second. Lucifer was catching his breath while Yuki went up to her uncle, her white and blue dress trailing behind her. "What is it you needed us for, God?" She asked, in her soft and loving tone. Her beautiful white wings spanning a third of the room. Her father ran in, and her blood went cold. He was calling for her to get away. To run. Lucifer looked up, and he froze. "Yuki!" He shouted. God had pulled a knife from beneath his sleeve. He was going to kill her. She stumbled back, wondering what she had done wrong. Lucifer ran at her just as God swung the dagger. He tackled her to the ground. God was still young, he looked the same age they did. But they were much younger than him, with little to no fighting experience. He and Father were the same age. Twins, just as they were. Yuki scrambled to her feet with Lucifer not far behind her. She was terrified. Why, why would their seemingly loving uncle do such a thing?

Their father grabbed God by the shoulders, dragging him back. "Why wont you see the truth?" He asked.

"You all have sinned. You all have betrayed the heavens."

"Father! What is he talking about?!" Lucifer demanded.

"Leave! Find your mother!" Satan said. Lucifer was about to protest but Yuki dragged him away. By then more than few angels had arrived, wondering what was going on. They pushed through the crowd, both of them trying not to trip over the peoples shoes. Yuki ran with all her might, making it to their house in no time at all, rather, she made it to their manor. They searched and searched, until they found her, with Cain and Adramelech in the room with her. Cain frowned at the terrified look on their faces.

"What is it?" Asked Ryaka.

"God.. he tried to kill us." They both panted. Cain's eyes snapped wide, along with Adramelech's. They looked to their mother, who had a look of regret and sadness on her face.

"He's found out then... Come, there's nothing left for us here." She said. "Where is he?"

"The main hall in the church." Yuki said. They followed her, and they went at a steady but fast pace. Just as they got there there was a bright flash of light, blinding even, and Lucifer and his sister both called to their father. Everything froze, the white light made spots in their vision, and they couldnt see their rounded wings turning to more of a raven like shape, black as coal, they didnt know their eyes were fading into crimson, or that their hair was the color of obsidean. Their nails became long and sharp and black. Their skin went from being lightly tanned to being white as snow. And their hearts and souls turned black as coal and cold as ice. Never again were they to see the brightly glowing colorful butterflies, and the white grasses of heaven. Never would they feel the love of god, or the glow of the always shining sunless sky. Now they saw the dark red grasses of hell, the black barked trees with silver leaves, and the always risen red moon in the almost black sky, that held a tint of crimson. They would now gaze at the firelit butterflies, of a bright orange color. But why?

~End Flash Back~

Sebastian sighed in relief as Claude came through the door. "Where were you? I thought you would miss the ceremony." Sebastian said worriedly.

"I... Had a few matters to attend to." Claude said. He looked troubled. Sebastian nodded, feeling a bit hurt that Claude wouldnt even tell him where he had been. Maybe this illness really was getting to his head.


	7. Ceremonies and Disapointments

Sebastian and Yuki stood at the entrance to the demonic chapel. This was where all coming of age ceremonies happened. Their birthday had been the day of the fall, and it was almost as tragic a birthday as one could get. Sebastian looked around, a deep frown marring his features. He was looking for Claude. The husband or wife of the one coming of age was supposed to escort them down the isle. It was much like when a father would escort the bride during a wedding. And they would both apparently be walking down it alone, with Yuki single and with Claude not showing. Sebastian looked more than saddened, he looked devastated.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian..." Yuki said softly. Anyone who truly cared about Sebastian enough to be his mate would have sacrificed an arm and leg to be at this ceremony. Hell... they would have sold their blackened soul. These ceremonies were things that were very important, emotionally and even physically. If the mate was present they would also do a binding ceremony, which linked their minds together and made a mental bond. If one of them was ever in danger they could call on each other, and they could read into each others thoughts when they wished.

So many things were wondering through Sebastian's head.

Where was he? Was he injured? Did something happen? Did he... did he not want to do the ceremony? Did he not want for them to be linked? What about the way he'd been acting? So... distant. Did he just... not want for them to be together? Maybe because of his illness?

All of these things made Sebastian feel close to tears. He looked at Yuki, his eyes filled almost to the brim with tears that wanted to escape. She looked at him with the most sad expression. She felt her own heart about to break at the way her brother looked. They had only about ten minutes until the ceremony, and here was Sebastian, with no mate, and with tears in his eyes. Sebastian blinked, before closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. She swore to herself that she would make Faustus hurt for this. Ryaka came in, and went a bit wide eyed. She went over to him and took out a handkerchief, wiping the tears and the running makeup from his cheeks. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Just hang in there. I'm sure he'll be here soon..." She said soothingly. She, unlike them, had been allowed to keep her light caramel colored hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress, something like Yuki's. He stiffened and nodded, knowing all too well that it was a lie. He couldnt believe it... How could the man who had shown him endless love for decades not be here one of the most important days in his life? His life which was already cut short on time... Ryaka left them after giving each a small hug.

He and Yuki waited until Kyamaka and Clarice opened the doors, and with their heads held high they walked down the isle. Yuki took sebastians hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. Sebastian couldnt help the sadness in his smile, and in his eyes, which were made to stand out with black makeup. They stepped up onto the platform after the the three steps of the red marble floor. Satan smiled proudly, as each bowed their heads. "With this crown, i mark Lucifer Michaelis as the king of hell. By the blood moon i swear to give him all of hell, and put its citizens in his control." Satan said, placing a crown made entirely out of carved ruby and onyx, the two long vine like carved pieces weaving together into a regular prince-like crown, instead of that of a king, on his head.

"And with this crown, I shall mark Yuki-Onna Michaelis as the Queen of our realm. Together these twins shall bring our realm to do greater things." Satan said, placing a crown the same style as Sebastian's on her head, but it was crystal clear and icy blue instead. These colors marked their powers.

They raised their heads, a brilliant beaming smile from Yuki and a slightly happy one on Sebastian. They were both handed a staff, which enhanced their powers and gave them a magical ability beyond anyone elses limits. They were practically unstopable now. They did what every other leader before them had done, brought their staffs to the ground, and a small crack was made in the floor leading from each staff. Yuki's was icy and blue, and something like the northern lights emitted from it. Sebastians was a deep molten red, and they could hear hellhounds howling inside of the crack. A most beautiful sound to any demon. This sound reminded Sebastian of Claude, their first night together, and how he had missed this day, and it made him worried and angry.

He hid it well, though all of his family knew what lied beneath that mask of indifference. They walked back down the isle, and headed back home. Sebastian was just inside the door when he felt a sharp pain in his side... no, no... he couldnt be suffering those symptoms yet, right? He cried out as it intensified. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Yuki's eyes became that of saucers as she dropped to his side immeidiately. She was too worried about him to even pull her dress up, so it didnt get ruined.

The pain (mostly) passed after a moment, and they both came to the same conclusion. The illness was known to progress quicker if stress was involved. And with Claude just abandoning him out of the blue, for the second time that day, that had to be it. "Come, Luce, lets get you to bed. You need to get some rest, lest this gets even worse and you have an asthma attack." She said, helping him up and letting him place an arm over her shoulders, asking silently for some support to the bedroom. It would be a blow to his pride to say it, so he kept his mouth shut.

"They were halfway there when he felt a small tug in his chest, right below his collar bone. Claude was calling him. He scoffed, continuing down the hall with Yuki. He wasnt leaning on her anymore. He felt another tug, which was harder than the last. He sighed. "Claudes calling for me, I'd better see what he wants." Sebastian said. Yuki shook her head led him to his room.

"Give me his location, i'll find him. You need to rest, and try to lift off some of this stress." She said. He nodded, lying down. He was still pretty pissed about Claude's no-show, and hadnt wanted to see the spider anyway. He told her of Claude's current location before drifting off.

And no-one knew of what was to come.

**A/N: **I had to cut this a bit short, since my parents are making my electronics go to sleep for the night. The sad parts have hardly begun! So watch out for them! I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after. See ya~


	8. Simon Faustus

A/N: There will be quite a few flashbacks/nightmares from here on out. I just want to make an interesting background for this story.

Yuki sighed softly as she watched her brother fall to sleep. He was bound to have nightmares, and she felt sorry for him. He always got nightmares on this day and the whole week that followed. When they were first banished from heaven Sebastian had become depressed. His thoughts got the best of him, and the minute he was settled in hell he started messing with things that no one was to mess with. He hadnt cared whether he lived or died at the time, so he thought there was no harm in messing with these things. He actually went so far into the dark magic that the council of "The Void" had confronted him. They were from what was called limbo. A dark space imbetween the realms that held nothing but terror. This meeting drove him over the edge of line, and he tried to kill himself. She had found him, obviously.

It had taken time for his thoughts about the meeting with the void to tear him apart but she would never forget those dark days where her or one of her siblings would walk into a room to find him pacing and mumbling in demon tongue, stuttering streams of single word sentences. Some of the most dominate words were "Darkness" and "Nothingness" and on rare occasions "Pointless" and "Worthless" as if he were referring to himself. He had started banging his head against the wall on various accounts. He would have random fits of rage where he would shout at thin air, saying things like "Shut up!" and "Leave me alone!" as if something or someone was tormenting him. He had stopped talking to his family, and would only talk to himself. He would shut himself in his room or the library, and no-one ever saw anything but a glimpse of him. Thats when he finally snapped. She remembered every second of everyday.

~Flash back~

Six Months After the Fall~

Yuki went into the lounge, happily surprised to see her brother there. But when she saw the look on his face she paused. He looked absolutely terrified. He was gripping the arm of the black chair he was in, his free hand digging into his own knee. She sighed, which made him jump, knocking him out of his vision and making him sigh in relief as he looked back and saw her standing there. "Did it happen again?" She asked softly, her black bangs hanging in one side of her face and her hair braided in one long tress.

"None of your concern." He muttered, standing and leaving. She looked at him, hurt by his words. They used to be so close... Now he had distanced himself from her. She knew it was him trying to protect her, since she was part of the little family he had left, but it still stings when the person you've spent your entire life with suddenly shuts you out and locks the door. She sat down where he had once been sitting. She had just violated one of the rules her brother had set. Never, ever sit or stand wherever a vision had just taken place.

But she sat there anyway, silently inhaling her brothers scent. Oh how she had missed the scent of him. It was comforting, a mix of berries and vanilla bean. Something he had kept from the heavens. She sat for a long moment, with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw something she had never expected, something she had never seen before. A chilling scream escaped her. Before her stood a horrific version of her dear family. Her father and mother, with Cain and Adramelech in front of them. Their eyes... they werent gouged out, but there were cuts and scratches on the dull lifeless orbs, with blood running freely from where tears were supposed to be. There were parts of flesh missing, she could see from the rips in their clothes. And then her twin brother appeared in the mix. He was the worst of them all. She let out another terrified scream. Her brother stood, with one eye actually gouged out, and a knife in his hand that was dripping blood. There were bruises and burns, cuts and scratches, and bone and muscle showed where skin had been torn.

In her brothers silky voice, weak but not raspy, the apparition said "...Yuki..." As if he hadnt seen her in a long time. "Save me..." he mumbled, in a weak and barely audible whisper. He limped closer, before collapsing. The whole scene disappeared before the apparition touched her skin.

Her real, sweet sweet brother was now standing in front of her, looking beyond angered. He grabbed the collar of her button up shirt and pulled her to eye level.

"What have i told you?!" He shouted, no, he screamed it. He looked beyond angered, he looked terrified. "Now they'll be after you too! They've seen you!" He dropped her, and sunk to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly. "What have you done?" He mumbled.

"Lucifer... i'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Its too late for sorry. Its done. Its over. I'm sorry, but i tried. Theres nothing i can do." He said, as if he was telling her she would be dead soon. She looked to the door as father came in.

"Whats going on here?" He asked. Sebastian stood and left, as he always did when someone entered a room. Satan frowned and walked over to Yuki. "What happened?" She sobbed once.

"I-I saw them... Their real... We-We have to help him...!" She whispered.

By the time midnight had struck she was pacing, trying to figure out some way to help her family. She was less worried about the visions becoming reality and more about her brother's state of mind. She heard a shout from upstairs, it was her brother. She heard it again. "Leave her alone!" She heard him scream. Her brother could interact with these apparitions, from the way he carried on a calmer conversation. This time she heard a second voice reply him.

"We will do as we please. We said we would punish you. And this is our form of punishment. You failed, boy. You let one of your family members see your fate. We may have shown you the void, but we showed her what you will eventually become. Nothing but a half dead, good for nothing demon who will soon find himself at death doors! We will make her follow you down the same path!" The voice threatened.

"GET OUT!" He shouted. She heard banging, and to her horror, she heard a gun shot being dealt. She rushed up to the room he was in, the library. She swung open the the door and found him slumped against a wall, looking weakly at her with heavy eyes. She looked to his hand saw their pistol that was meant to kill demons. Though it wouldn't work immeidiatly. She ran to him, pressing a hand to the wound he had made where his heart was. She remembered that the gun would only kill the victim if it was made in the chest cavity, explaining why he hadnt shot himself in the head. Tears began to run as she stemmed the bleeding. "FATHER! MOTHER! SOMEONE, HELP!"

They got to him in time of course. The visions went away slowly, and what was left of Sebastian's mind was salvaged over the years to come.

~End of Flash Back~

Yuki wiped her eyes, finding that she had started crying because of the memories that had replayed in her mind. She turned swiftly, walking out the room at a brisk pace. Faustus should be there to help him through those nightmares. He should have been at the ceremony. He shouldnt have been so distant. She clenched her fists, swearing that she would find him, and even if he had a good excuse she would at least yell at him, if not give him a black eye. She took up a demonic pace, running to the forest and going to exact location Sebastian had told her. She looked around, frowning.

"Faustus!" She called. "Faustus!" She said again. On the fourth call he came out. His father, Simon Faustus, followed close behind. She looked him over, his head was hung low, with a busted lip and a black eye, and there were demonic silver shackles around his wrists and ankles, giving him just enough room to walk. She hummed.

"So, the great Simon Faustus turning against us once again, is it? I hope you know your crime, and the punishment that will dealt. For worrying /and/ angering my dearest brother. Along with capturing his mate, you must have a hefty army, or an even better weapon. But you should know that the Michaelis' always have a few tricks up their sleeves." She said, knowing he hadnt been there for the ceremony, and already brewing plan.

"Ah, where is the new ruler? I thought he would come for my son as soon as he called. Instead he sends the ice princess, who is next to the throne?" He sneered. She grinned triumphantly. He didnt know, the damned old fool.

"Oh, so you havent heard? More like he didnt tell you?" She said mockingly. Claude chuckled.

"You should know by now, father, that i, as a part of the Michaelis family would know every trick they had." Claude said. Simon growled, drawing his sword, which was covered in a sticky black fluid, which could kill a demon with a single blow. He didnt know of course, that all of Yuki's blood was frozen solid, so there was no way for the poison to enter her blood stream in order to kill her. He also didnt know that she had one of the immortal staffs, which had been made specially for her. He swung first, and Yuki summoned her staff, which was blue and made of ice so cold it would immeidiately freeze anyone elses hands. She grinned at the shocked look on his face, swinging it confidently to block his blows. He managed to nick her arms after several more swings and laughed. "Look at that, who knew that the Queen of Hell would be felled so easily. He stood there confidently as Yuki caught her breath from weilding the staff and swinging it. She grinned as he looked to her arm, which had a slight gash in it. But it didnt bleed, and he saw inside of the gash that all of the veins were completely frozen, and the blue color of them stood out against the ice and frost covering them. He wondered how she could move properly with her insides frozen solid, but pushed the thought aside.

"You've forgotten that demons dont need blood to function, its only a way for poison to enter the body. So a long time ago i froze myself solid. It helps with keeping me cold in hell and the human realm. You cant effect me with simple poisons." She said. He stood there for a moment, paused in shock, before he growled and charged her. She swiftly side stepped, and he grazed her cheek. "Dont worry, Simon, I wont kill you just yet. Not without your son and my brothers permission. He swung again. And again. By this time she had managed to trip him twice and undo Claude's shackles. She was playing with him.

After a few good landed blows she decided she had had enough play. She vanished, though she was only moving so fast he could see her. She chuckled lowly from behind him, before catching his foot with her staff, she reappeared in front the mans face. Pressing the staff to his chest and making him shift back into the snow. "I'll let you choose how i proceed. Would you like a kiss, or a simple breath?" She whispered with a demonic grin, her red eyes turning icy blue and her breath fogging in front of his face. He growled low, and snarled at her like any normal demon would.

"Ah, just like a Faustus, always so hostile when their fate is intervened." She said in sickeningly sweet voice. He laughed.

"Of course. And i have more than a weapon, Queen Onna. I have an army, and they will come for you." He smirked. "And i will have neither from a frozen abomination such as yourself."

"Oh really?"

"Claude, why dont you finish her off, since you hate her as much as i?" He said.

"I'm afraid i'm done taking your treatment, father. I had no say in this, and i will not take something so precious from my one true love." He said. "Why dont i help you finish him off, Yuki?"

"Of course, but we'll let Sebastian let out his rage on him first. Oh, and call me sister. You've earned it." She smirked as she touched his skin with the pointed tip of the staff, puncturing the skin and watching with slight curiousity as he was completely frozen from the inside. Any other demon but her cant stand the frigid tempurature that their bodies are faced with, and they pass out. They become imobile, their frozen veins not giving them the free will to move.

She let Claude carry him, since she had done all of the work here. But she thought it was a rather fun pass time.

"Come now, Sebastian's waiting for us, unless he's asleep, and thats not a good thing. He always gets nightmares the first week of winter." She said, taking his hand and warping to the castle. The only reason she had run there was because she loved running through the snow. She hung up the dark blue leather jacket, and followed Claude to his room after he'd passed Simon on to one of their siblings. Claude walked at a rather fast pace, but was still walking. She waited in the doorway as Claude gently shook sebastian awake. "Where were you?" He asked Claude rather hatefully. Claude sighed.

"My father threatened to kill me. We have to put everyone on their toes, because Simon said he had an army, and that they are going to attack hell. Mainly the palace." He explained. Sebastian rolled onto his back to look at Claude, who actually looked sincere.

"I beleive you..." he mumbled. Claude kissed his forehead gently.

"What did i miss... aside from the obvious...?" Claude asked. Sebastian told him about his earlier fit after the ceremony. Claude sighed in worry.

"I'm sorry i caused that. I only hope that you havent lost any of the time you still have left." He said, running a hand softly through Sebastians bangs, the rest of his hair pulled back in a pony tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another sucky ending chapter! *Dramaticness* WHY?! Well anyway, see ya next time, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep it up if you would! XD (*cough* chapter ending* *cough* sorry guys)


	9. Simons Army

**A/N:** _Hey I'm back, you might have seen the little message in my description, or that this was on hiatus. It was because I was writing in a "Notebooks" app, on my Kindle Fire HD 7" and it decided to stop letting me copy and paste my works... So i'm re-typing the entirety of two chapters, each of which were longer than my usual... I could have uploaded a pdf file, had fanfiction not decided to not allow that format...DX Anywho, thats what happened to this story. And it WILL be continued and completed!_

_~Laughing Jill (excuse my lack of dashes or numbers from here on out~)_

* * *

><p>Claude changed out of his clothes, which would be repaired later since they had been torn up a bit. Sebastian rolled out of bed, smiling a bit as he changed into a new outfit. He tried not to focus on his illness too much, because he knew it would be an unavoidable thought soon enough. He changed into a more appropriate outfit for the town meeting that would be held. He and Claude went to the lounge where Yuki was currently talking to his favorite maids. "I apologize for interrupting, but we have an announcement to make. So if you two could ring the bells?" He said, turning his attention to Kyamaka and Clarice.<p>

"Ah, of course sir. Might i ask what the announcement is about?" Clarice said, being the bolder one of the two.

"We might be under attack soon. It may even come down to a war. We dont know exactly who the army will be, only that they were once led by Simon Faustus. We dont have any time to waste, so please hurry." He said. It was a pretty urgent matter after all.

"Of course sir!" She said, grabbing Kyamaka's hand and running off to the watch towers to ring the hell bells. Sebastian, Claude and Yuki immediately went to the town center, just as the loud chiming of four bells could be heard, coming from the four corners of the cities edge. It obviously required four servants to ring the bells. Sebastian and Yuki stood on the circular platform in the exact center of the large city, which was made for these kinds of meetings. Demons of all shapes and sizes gathered, including parents and children and newborns. Some had bat wings or feathered ones, and even some of the more rare spider demons had spider legs branching from their backs. Others had tails and talons and horns. Murmers and whispers made their way throughout the crowd, but when the bells were silenced so was the crowd.

"We have an announcement to make. The head of the Faustus family has betrayed us, committing an act of high treason. You are not to harm any of the Faustus', unless acting upon self defense. Not until they explain themselves. We do not yet know of who followed the acts of treason, but we do know that one Faustus remains loyal. My mate Claude Faustus, is innocent, having helped to stop his own father. Any other Faustus is to be brought to the castle alive, to go on trial." Sebastian said.

"The head of the Faustus family, known widely as Simon Faustus, said he had an army upon being captured, and every loyal demon able to fight is to keep at arms until further notice. Children and young newborn demons are to be kept under curfew and parental supervision. You are dismissed." Yuki said.

Everyone went back to their homes, gathering weapons that they needed to keep their city and their families safe. As soon as the last demon had loaded their weapon, a slight rumbling could be heard and felt. In the distance, any demon who was out of their home could see a bright mass of white among the dark skies and red grass. Everyone was shocked that the battle had begun so soon, but glad nonetheless that their rulers had told them of the attack. The angry battle cries and batting of wings could be heard, and they realized who Simon Faustus' allies were.

_Angels._

All the demons who were able to fight went out to battle the threat. The children were taken to various underground structures, all of which led to the palace, right into the throne room.

Sebastian Yuki and Claude werent at all surprised when they heard that angels were involved. Yuki and Claude immediately told Sebastian to go inside, but he argued and ended up winning them over. Sebastian and Yuki summoned their staffs, which turned into swords, to fit with the battle. Claude was slightly worried about his mate, but knew that Sebastian could protect himself. He summoned his own weapon, which he had kept from the fight that had nearly cost him his life. Laevateinn, was its proper name. Sebastian was still very much a show off when it came to a sword fight, but he had the advantage, since his sword was made from molten rock found in the hottest parts of hell. Yuki's was made from the coldest ice, which had been somehow taken from the void.

All of their weapons were capable of rendering the angels swords useless. Yuki suddenly paused in the battle, momentarily stunned by the presence of a certain angel. "Lucifer!" She called, cutting her way through the crowd with her gaze never leaving that man, with his curly brown shoulder length hair and white suit. He was nearly the spitting image of Jesus. But she knew better, that it was God that she was looking at. Lucifer met her half way and found the source of her shock, his own crimson eyes going wide. "Is that... Is that really him?" She hissed.

"I believe so... lets give him a proper greeting, shall we?" He said, an amused yet enraged look in his eyes. She nodded once, and they cut through the massive horde of angels. They hardly noticed their siblings, who were also going towards the man who had been the source of their families misfortune. They were upon him before he even realized it. Their six siblings forming a circle around him, holding off the angels so they could interrogate him.

"Lucifer, Yuki-Onna?" He practically gasped. They straightened their backs and held their heads high, on either side of the man. their swords were trained on him.

"So he does remember us." Sebastian said.

"His so-called favorite niece and nephew." Yuki spat.

'Where do we start, Sister?" Sebastian said.

"Why are you attacking our land, our people? Who have left your entire realm alone for centuries, only acting out of self defense, and resisting the urge to destroy those who have wronged us." Yuki said. God gave a sigh.

"I never thought you two would be the ones to hold a grudge for my mistake." He said. "I did not start this fight, actually I came to stop the fight, but none of these rogue angels will listen! And with your people attacking me I couldnt get to the castle!"

"You are really trying to put blame on our people?" Sebastian said.

"The whole of heaven is down here attempting to slaughter our people! Do you really think we would stand and watch as we were attacked, as our families died?" Yuki asked with a cruel, calculating gaze, full of fury that could turn any being to stone.

"You are the main power of heaven!" Sebastian said heatedly.

"My brother is correct, to kill you is to kill the angels. That is what our people think!" Yuki spat, her anger rising to an even stronger level as she growled low in her throat. To even let him _consider _their people so low and vulgar.

"We will take you to the castle." Sebastian said confidently, lowering his sword.

"A large portion of the angels are dead already. We have suffered greater casualties, and, as always, our people shall come out on top." Yuki said with a vibrant, confident attitude.

"We will let our people protect themselves, and kill those who have no right to step foot in our realm, let alone in this city." Sebastian said, looking God dead on as he sheathed his sword.

"And the reapers call us filthy. Look at yourself God, look at your angels. How are they any better than us? How are they even anywhere near equal to us? Angels be damned, let them die!" Yuki growled in the most hateful voice she could muster. She had _never _been this angry in all of her life as a demon. She lowered her own sword and gave him a cold, heartless grin, evil and demonic, it rose one corner of her lips higher than the other, and showed off a very prominent pearly white canine, while not showing the other. Sebastian laughed, because if God looked terrified before, now he looked about ready to piss himself. God turned and Sebastian gave him an even bigger grin, showing both of his large, fang like canines. If it was possible, God's eyes went even wider. And since Yuki and Sebastian both absolutely loved games, they moved so he could see both of them, and shifted. This meant that half of their hair became brown, and one eye became blue, along with one raven like wing turning snow white. The nails on one hand became short and white, and a portion of their skin became tan. Their canines reverted on one side. The same happened to their clothes, the colors changed. God stumbled back a few steps. gasping in shock. They laughed, but their voices sounded distorted, like two different people. Two of them were the harmonious chiming laughs of angels, the other two were the sadistic cackles of a demon. It all snapped back in a few long seconds, and God was left dumb-struck.

"How...? It shouldnt be possible..." He mumbled.

"We're royal class demons, we've learned every demonic magic trick in the book. A simple shape shifting spell is child's play." Sebastian said, a laugh in his voice as he roughly grabbed God's left upper arm, while Yuki grabbed his right.

"To think that God would take the time to stop those who would attempt to slaughter us, when he tried himself to cover his hands in our blood." Sebastian sneered as they forcefully started leading him towards the palace. God noticed a certain spider demon following them, and raised an eyebrow as he came to walk at Sebastian's side. The thing that surprised him wasnt only that the demon was so comfortable around him, but the look in the demons eyes whenever he looked at the ruler, along with the smile that seemed out of place on such cold and indifferent features.

"That was fun for you, was it not, Sebastian?" The demon said.

"Of course love~ Almost as good as that war that took place a few decades ago. Even better when you catch a prisoner. Especially an angel, and especially _this _angel." Sebastian said. It was very obvious now, to God, even more so when the man who still had firm grip on his arm leaned over and kissed the spider demon.

"Come on guys, no public displays of affection~" Yuki giggled. They made their way into the palace, and suddenly God wasnt afraid of his niece and nephew, he was afraid of his brother.

Once they were in the main hall Sebastian let go of him, and Yuki drew her sword again, resting it carefully against God's neck. "If you would cooperate and put one hand behind your back, God." She whispered in a calm, but definitely demanding voice, her icy breath against his ear. He did, and she nearly brought the limb all the way up to his shoulder. They continued down the hall, God watching curiously as Sebastian and Claude continued to play around, talking lightly and growling playfully at each other. Claude took Sebastian by the waist and pulled him against him in a loose embrace as they approached the doors to the throne room. God was rather astonished by this, because with what he knew of demons, that particular position entailed that Claude was the dominate one in the relationship. Lucifer(Sebastian) had never, in the slightest way, seemed to be submissive. God snapped his head away as the two kissed, and the doors opened, revealing Satan, Ryaka and quite a few very scared children. Ryaka and Satan both looked at him wide eyed. God looked back at him with the same wideness in his eyes. He had hardly changed at all, but Satan... He was half a foot taller than before, his eyes were a dark, bloody maroon color, his wavy shoulder length hair was the darkest of black, and his nails were long, sharp and black. He also knew that the man had a giant pair of ebony wings.

That look of surprise on Satan's face stayed for a fraction of a second, before his mouth contorted into an inhuman snarl, and he clenched his fists. That dark maroon color was now dangerously bright and fiery. The brightest fire of hell burned in those eyes. Yuki gave him a triumphant smile as Satan started to stalk towards him. She withdrew her sword and stepped to the side just as Satan grabbed the collar of his white shirt and drew his fist back. He was practically, no he _was _ shaking with rage.

**_"Give me one reason."_** He spat at him. God's eyes were downcast. **_  
><em>**

"I dont have one..." He mumbled. God looked up at him as Satan gave him that old bastard grin and brought his fist down on his face, so hard a resounding crack echoed through the room. God was now on the ground, with a small gash right below his eyebrow. He watched as Satan turned to Sebastian, Yuki and Claude.

"First of all, why werent you inside?" He said to Sebastian, instantly shifting into full on parent mode when he saw them. "You know as well as i do that stress can worsen your illness, and yet you willingly go into battle? And you two, how the hell could you consent to letting him fight? Especially you, Faustus. I gave you the job of protecting him and keeping him out of trouble. Did i make a mistake when i entrusted you with my son?" Satan asked coldly, advancing on him. "Because i can make sure to fix that mistake." Sebastian frowned angrily, stepping in front of Claude as Satan approached him.

"It was my choice. I persuaded them both to let me come along. Neither of them wanted me to. Especially Claude. If you're blaming anyone, blame me. If you take him away from me i might as well just end it all now. Do we have an understanding, father?" Sebastian said boldly, with more confidence than everyone in that room combined. Satan was shocked, to say at the least. Did Claude really mean that much to him?

"No, it was my fault as much as it was yours, Sebastian. I cannot go unpunished while you take the blame for my actions." Claude said, stepping up beside him and taking his hand. Satan looked even more surprised. To think that the feeling was completely mutual between them. He had clearly misjudged Faustus. God, not at all distracted by the display, got up quickly and nearly knifed Satan, but it seems the man was even sharper than before, because in less than a fraction of second he was holding the blade of the dagger he held between two fingers.

"Oh really, so you are just as ignorant and dishonorable as before. You couldnt even go without interrupting an important family matter?" Satan asked calmly. God found exactly the right words to say, and a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

"So, Lucifer has an illness? Was i correct, Satan? Is Alveress Pandorica what will claim your son? I told you that it would happen. And i begged you to end the poor boys life so that no suffering would befall him. You didnt believe me, and look what happened." He said arrogantly. Sebastian looked from God and Satan to his sister and mate. He looked back to his father and uncle. Satan was smiling.

"Who said i didnt believe you? He deserved to live nonetheless. Even if he would suffer, he had a future, a good, long life that he had yet to live out. I made sure he got that at least. If you're going to die, die a worthy death. Die thinking you meant something to someone." Satan said. A maid came up to the pair, a broadsword sheathed on her back, and her purple and black maids dress torn and rumpled. Her face and clothes were blood splattered, and her hands were thickly coated in the maroon substance.

"Ah, Miku, would you please escort God to his cell? He will be put on trial in the morning but right now-" He stopped mid sentence as he sensed a change in Sebastians aura and a small weakening in his life force. It was tiny, barely noticeable. But when he looked back he saw that Sebastian seemed to be in a bit of discomfort. He watched as Sebastian looked to Claude, as if comunicating to him silently. Claude immeidiately led Sebastian from the room, just as Sebastian gasped and put a hand on his head, as if in pain. "Miku, you know what to do with him. I''ll be back to explain later." He said, following after Sebastian and Claude. Yuki followed not far behind, wondering what was going on. Satan and Yuki stopped in front Xariels office, where the two had gone after they'd managed to loose them.

Satan knocked on the door, a slight frown on his face. "Open up, Xariel." He said. Instead of Xariel, the girl he was training to be a doctor opened it. She stepped aside with her head bowed, letting them in. The three men were currently arguing over what was going on.

"Its an attack!" Claude said.

"It cant be, not yet." Xariel put in as he was digging through draws and shelves. "He's not even in his second month yet!"

"Then what else could it be?" Claude asked. Sebastian groaned, out of frustration and pain.

"Stop arguing! Its not going to help anything!" He said irritably, moaning in pain. Both men looked over to him before sighing and nodding. Claude sat on the edge of the cot Sebastian was laying on, and lifted his hand over the middle of Sebastian's chest.

"Xariel...His vital color's changed, its gotten darker." Claude said. Xariel looked up from where he was ruffling through papers and random things on his desk to see that the orange was much darker, and it was damn near red, which was a very bad color. Black was the worst, but red and purple came pretty close to it. They now knew that this was going down hill fast.

**A/N:** _Yeah... Well I told you shit would get crazy... God and maybe a few angels will make some more appearances, and I'm going to be throwing some reapers in here as well, which I had been planning for a while. They wont just appear though, it will make sense eventually._


End file.
